


Nightmare (supercorp)

by Kristina1984



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina1984/pseuds/Kristina1984
Summary: Lena has a nightmare about the night kara fought Reign.Season 3 au
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Nightmare (supercorp)

_Earth 38~_

_Kara and Lena's apartment_

_The day started like any other. They woke up in each other's arms, had breakfast, gave each other a goodbye kiss on the way out the door and went to their respective jobs as Lena had a board meeting at l-corp that she and Sam had to be there for and kara had an article to finish. The day went on as normal until Lena went over to catch to see Kara see she was not there but facing Reign. Lena rushed to the scene leading James to follow telling her to stay because it's too dangerous and Lena ignoring him and going anyway. When the got there they saw Reign holding Kara over the edge of a building then dropping her and at that moment Lena's world stopped and everything that happened next was in slow motion watching kara fall felt like an eternity then she hit the ground and she rushed to the love of her life. Once she reached her she spoke:_

_"Hey, Kara, stay with me okay. The DEO and Alex is on there way, just stay with me okay."_

_"Lena," Kara tried to speak._

_"Hey don't try to speak conserve your strength" Lena told her._

_"Tell Alex that I love her." Kara spoke again._

_"You can tell her yourself cause you gonna make it" Lena reassured not really believing it herself._

_"We both know that I might not get that chance so I need you to listen to me" Kara told her._

_Lena stayed silent letting Kara continue._

_"Tell Winn that he was a great super friend and James that he can be the guardian the city needs even if he thinks he cants the city needs him. Don't let Alex throw herself into work take care of each other for me. Okay, promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"I love you" and with that, she took her last breath._

Lena shot up from the bed gasping for air not being able to contain her tears she looked over at her now fiance as she proposed sometime after almost losing Kara to Reign who was looking at Lena worried as she heard and felt Lena move and whimper in her sleep.

"Bad dream?" Kara asked concerned

Lena nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"You died." Was the answer she recieved.

Kara then sat up and pulled Lena into a hug and let Lena grip onto her like a lifeline and sob into her shoulder reassuring Lena that she is alive until the crying stop and Lena's breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed signaling that she had fallen asleep and Kara soon followed.


End file.
